


traveling

by Asteroidologist



Series: what became of us? [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, drabblefic, post-game s/m, s/m spoilers, s/m-verse, usum spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroidologist/pseuds/Asteroidologist
Summary: keep on going. you'll get there.('what became of us?' chronological order: three weeks after post-game/'without you' chapter 1)





	traveling

Sometimes her heart would fill with dread, doubt, confusion. A heavy flood of myriad negative emotions, weighing her down and rooting her where she stood. She was never sure if what she was doing — what she had decided to do — was the right thing. Even her friend, so far away from home, was surrounded by newfound friends and her mother.

Not her, though. She may have had her mother — and her mother _was_ getting better — but the fear of the woman would always fester deep in her mind. Sometimes, she just wanted to shout and curse at the sky. But she had to carry on. She was determined to help her, as the woman was once determined to help others.

She had to carry on, and she had to see it through.


End file.
